theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Shadow Army
Rise of the Shadow Army ''or ''Shadow II will be SWU's first game hosted crossed over with Call of Duty. The game will take place during the Rise of the Empire era. '' Plot Chemical attacks were triggered across Coruscant, Onderon, and Naboo. Thousands fell ill and several are reported dead. Some are saying it's the worst terror event in history. Commander Jagger, who's on Malastare fighting heavy Separatist resistance, has just gotten word on the attack. He's ordered his division to finish off the remaining droids so he can tell them the news. Once they finish off the droids, Jagger tells his division what has happened. Then Jagger gets another message from a Clone from another division on Kamino saying that they're under attack. Jagger realizes this and tells him he's aware of the gas attack and is sending decon units their way. But the Clone says not by the gas, but by Shadow ground forces. Jagger than asks him to clarify by saying "What Shadow forces?" The Clone then says the entire Shadow army and that they request immediate assistance. Jagger then gets another message saying that there have been Shadow tanks reported roaming down the streets of Coruscant, Onderon, and Naboo. Jagger then realizes that this was no act of terrorism. That the attacks were intended to cripple their defenses and pave the way for an invasion. He knows they (Republic) have to hit them (Shadow) now with everything they've got. A Clone from Jagger's division then says they've lost contact with the delegation in Tipoca City. Jagger then gets on comm and tells another part of his division, who are on their way to Christopsis, that they're being re-routed to Tipoca City, Kamino. He then tells them that they have a principal level hostage rescue. Falcon then asks who it is. Jagger answers Chancellor Palpatine. Commander Jagger realizes the situation is big. So, he's ordered his two Clones to hunt down six of the best soldiers in the galaxy. When they find them, Jagger will combine them with nine of the best troopers from his division. The two Clones were able to find these soldiers and Jagger combined them with his forces. Jagger has developed a special team of soldiers. However, some of these soldiers aren't Clones. This force is the best handpicked group of soldiers in the galaxy. '''Task Force 121'. Intel: Someone (or some people) on the inside helped in the attacking of the 4 planets. Intel also says they may have come from Task Force 121. Characters Unplayable Characters Sandman Price Frost Ghost Roach Soap Locations that will be visited Coruscant Onderon Naboo Kamino Shadow Roles Republic Medic (Protector) Republic Inspector Republic Kamikaze (Suicider) Republic Trooper (More roles coming) NOTE: '''If a role isn't listed, that role will not be in the game. Soundtrack Chronological order of the games '''Shadow II: Rise of the Shadow Army Shadow III: Knightfall Shadow I: A New Enemy ' Teasers Excerpt ''"It's Never As Easy As They Say" '''Day 1 Tipoca City, Kamino Jagger slowly swam towards a Shadow Trooper on a low platform. He slowly lifts his knife out of the water. He grabs the ST by his shoulder and pulls him under. As quickly as Jagger pulls him under, he impales his knife through the STs neck and lets him go. As the STs body sinks to the bottom, blood pours from his body and floats to the the top as Jagger resurfaces and makes his way on to the platform. Jagger gets on comm and tells his breach team, which consists of Soap, Price, Ghost, Frost, Sandman, and Roach, to report their progress. Soap and Frost have taken out 5 gurads in the left wing, Price and Ghost have disabled the Shadowins cameras, and Roach and Sandman have made their way to the checkpoint encounting no troops and/or resistance. Jagger tells Price, Ghost, Soap, and Roach to be at the RP in five minutes. *5 Minutes Later* The breach team has made it to the RP. As Jagger is about to light a green flare to signal the rest of Task Force 121 to begin their attack, an enemy gunship fires on them causing an explosion five feet in front of them throwing them seven feet in the other direction. When Jagger wakes up seconds later, he realized he couldn't move and that he was in a lot of pain. With the strength he had left, he got on comm and told the rest of Task Force 121 to turn back because the area was too hot. The rest of the Task Force protested saying they could save them. But Jagger wants them to go because he doesn't want anymore lives lost or put at risk. Ghost then says if they can make it to a safe room, which is located 50 clicks east of their postion, they can signal the gunships there and they'll pick them up. Jagger agrees just as STs start coming in from all sides. Soap picks up Jagger and puts his arm around his shoulder. The breach team is now making their way toward the second RP. Category:Future Games Category:Games